Question: What is the greatest common factor of $9$ and $3$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(9, 3) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $9$ and $3$ The factors of $9$ are $1$ $3$ , and $9$ The factors of $3$ are $1$ and $3$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $9$ and $3$ is $3$. $\operatorname{gcf}(9, 3) = 3$